


Making my way through life

by BigFountainPen



Series: When it strikes [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Garp is trying his best, Not beta read we die like jojo donuts, OC insert, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Transmigration, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFountainPen/pseuds/BigFountainPen
Summary: Man, had I known death would just recycle me back to life so fast I wouldn’t have bothered dying in the first place.  I hope truck-kun was at least as wrecked as my body was after our unexpected meeting.
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Monkey D. Garp/Portgas D. Rouge (past), Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Original Female Character(s)
Series: When it strikes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135976
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Making my way through life

_ Well _ __ _ that’s _ __ _awkward_ ,  she thinks as  she was definitely in the middle of  being birthed by an  unknown woman . _ Man,  _ _ had _ _ I  _ _ known _ __ _ death _ __ _ would _ __ _ just _ _ recycle me back to life  _ _ so _ _ fast I  _ _ wouldn’t _ _ have  _ _ bothered _ __ _ dying _ __ _ in the first place _ _. _ __ _ I  _ _ hope _ _ Truck- _ _ kun _ __ _ was _ __ _ at least  _ _ as  _ _ wrecked as  _ _ my _ _ body  _ _ was _ __ _ after _ __ _ our _ __ _ unexpected _ _ meeting. _

As  she could feel herself go  headfirst through a  tight channel ,  she felt like  that might be what being eaten by a giant snake  would feel like.

Awkwardly -a feeling she was very familiar with \-  she tried to move and open  her eyes to  see as  soon as  she got ,  well , out. She quickly realized however that , no  matter what she tried to do,  h er eyes felt weighted down by  iron bars .  She couldn’t open  them for the life of  her .  Incredibly frustrated and  fearing a possible  spanki ng from a  rightfully worried doctor or  midwife ,  she began wailing as  loud as  she could . Unsure of  what surrounded her ,  she felt a soft pair of hands  take her and move  her around ,  before being laid  against someone’s bosom . The world  around her felt muted , like  being und er water. The  sounds were muddled , and  she felt disoriented , and  exhausted . If anyone was talking around her, and from the movements of the chest against her cheeks it seemed so, she couldn't comprehend or hear distinctly any of it.  Quickly ,  she found herself falling asleep ,  unaware of the  slackening grip  around her small body and the new,  enormous hand  that caught her and  her n ew  mother’s now cooling embrace . 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you very much for reading!
> 
> This fic was started as a way to unwind in these trying times. I hope you enjoy this self-indulgent, not really self-insert and more of an OC-insert-into-already-existing-character fic! This is my first One Piece fic, and the first fic I feel motivated enough to write and commit to in literal years. I hope you enjoy :)  
> English is not my first language so please be indulgent with me, and if you see a mistakes that warrants the need to make a comment about it please be nice! I'll change it as soon as I can, I do not make mistakes on purpose haha!   
> Anyways, I've been fed for years by this fandom and decided to finally cook something back as a way of thanking all these great, absolutely amazing authors out there! (you know who I'm talking bout.) I hope you enjoy the food!  
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you want to! I heard they are very nutritional! 
> 
> Have a nice day, take care, and bon appétit ;)


End file.
